Practical Magic
by madamkitkat
Summary: Alongside of the dark curse, Regina places a curse on any of Snow White and Prince Charming's children to suffer a lifetime of lost love. Anyone that they fall in love with will face an untimely death. Emma and her baby sister, Kylie end up in the land without magic. They end up in the care of two sisters who practice witchcraft. Eventual Captain Swan and oc.


**Summary:**

**Regina places a curse on any of Snow White and Prince Charming's children to suffer a lifetime of lost love. Anyone that they fall in love with will face an untimely death. Three year old Emma and her baby sister Kylie are sent through the wardrobe. They end up in the care of two sisters who practice witchcraft and know of the Enchanted Forest. Emma has retained some memories of her memories of her parents. While both young girls possess magical capabilities, Emma has a stronger gift. Between eating chocolate cake for breakfast and learning how to use magic, Emma and Kylie's up-bringing is anything but dull. However, a magical accident and a little memory loss ends up separating the sisters and placing them on different paths and in different realms. Can the sisters reunite and conquer the curses keeping them from their family and true loves?**

**Prologue- **

The great kingdom had been plunged in to disarray and chaos from a war that seemed never-ending. Good versus Evil. The usual. And when good won, the once ruined land thrived under the kind and benevolent rule of Queen Snow White and King David. Wise, fair and tempered with grace, they aimed to guide the enchanted forest into a peaceful and prosperous era. But as things always seem to get in the way, their victory would be short-lived. But not now. Not yet.

Beloved by all, save for one, the people celebrated when the announcement came not soon after the war's end that the fair queen was with child. Anticipation spread across the land, as everyone debated on whether it would be a boy or a girl.

However, in the darkest corner of the enchanted forest The Evil Queen seethed. She vowed to destroy their happiness and would make good on it if it was the last thing she did. Snow and David's loyal subjects soon unearthed her plan, a dark curse that would destroy their memories and their land. After much discussion and searching with the Blue Fairy they devised a plan to defeat her, but Snow was still unsettled and consulted the Dark One who told them that should they fail their child could save them, the only price being that it would be 28 years later and only if she could find her way back from a strange land. A wardrobe made out of enchanted wood fashioned, so that Snow could escape the curse with her daughter.

The kingdom readied for battle and the Evil Queen was easily lured into a trap with a Snow White as the bait. The Blue Fairy bound her magic with squid ink and she was banished to her castle. Imprisoned with a strong spell courtesy of a deal made with The Dark One. With a barrier she could not cross, she was to live in exile until the end of her days, unless she could perform an act of kindness that would vanquish all the evil in her heart.

The seasons changed from winter to spring to summer and finally in early autumn, the royal family welcomed baby Emma, with her father's blonde hair and mother's fair complexion. The kingdom rejoiced and the announcement came a few years later that the queen was again with child, the inhabitants of the enchanted forest felt that indeed the darkness was behind them and once again celebrated with a grand party that lasted for months. It would seem happy days returned for certain. No one relished the news more than the Evil Queen.

Regina could still view the outside world with her mirror. Her powers were limited and bound. Her brand of evil magic was unable to breach her castle walls, but she could still perform magic within the confines of her prison. An act of kindness would free her and vanquish all evil in her heart, but Regina had no interest in saving her heart. Musing to herself, she thought it was most certainly a sickly sweet spell thought up only by Snow White. She lounged in her chaise lounge, vanity mirror in hand, and gazed at the sight of Snow White shrieking and crying as she went in to labor with her second child. Regina smirked at the mere thought of her in pain. She had always had a failsafe in place, and now her chance at vengeance would soon be at hand.

Slowly she walked to balcony in her bedroom and gazed out at the vast, waiting forest. From the east the winds picked up and a dark fog started stretching out across the early dawn sky. With a small smile forming on her lips, Regina waited. Soon. "I will have my revenge, in this life or the next. And when this comes to pass, I shall make you wish you had never dared to cross me."


End file.
